nogoodnickfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SelenaFan14/Theories on Part 2?
I have some theories! I was originally going to make this a comment, but because of its length, I decided to make it a blog post. I accidentally stumbled across an online article that had two images that were not shown in the Part 2 trailer. (I rewatched the trailer just to make sure.) I don’t know if these are leaked, or if anyone working on the show posted them. If anyone does know, let me know. I’ll upload these to the wiki eventually, but here are links for them for now: click here and here. Regarding the first photo that I mentioned, I thought that this was a completely different show that Siena Agudong also starred in. It wasn’t until I saw the second photo (which I will get into) when I realized that it has to be from No Good Nick. It seems to me that Will (who was shown in the trailer) is important in Part 2. Is he a boyfriend? A crush? One of Nick’s partner scammers? The second photo is, like I said, what made me realize that the first photo was from the show. If you look at their shirts, it says “Franzelli’s.” At first, I couldn’t read the words below it as they were too blurry. I thought that it said their names under it, but after analyzing, it didn’t appear so. (I’ll get back to this in a minute.) The first thing I thought of when viewing this image was that it was inside of a restaurant. I had some theories on what could’ve put Tony in jail. Most of my theories involved Tony’s restaurant, and now I can tell that it does in fact have something to do with it. Also, maybe it’s just my imagination, but both Nick and Tony seem to look younger in this picture. So I think this is a flashback. And remember when I said I couldn’t read the words under “Franzelli’s” but knew it couldn’t have said their names? Well, I was right! It’s now clear to me that it says “FAMILY ITALIAN”. And remember, Liz owns a gourmet Italian restaurant! Before I found these two photos, I believed that Ed’s employment at his bank and Liz’s restaurant were clues as to what happened with Tony. Now, I think I’m right. Was Tony’s restaurant in competition with Liz’s? Did Liz work for Tony? The more I think about it, the more I think it’s the latter. I also think that Tony defaulted on a loan, or gambled. We, the audience, already know that he owes bad and powerful people money. I don’t know if Ed’s bank has something to do with it, but it probably does. Thoughts? EDIT 8/7: So I was pretty much right on all my theories. I only got a couple things wrong. I was wrong about Will being one of Nick’s partner scammers, but I did suspect—while watching “The Big Mitt”—that Will was spying on Nick. I was also wrong about Liz working for Tony. Turned out Crescendo turned it into a competition, so I guess my first guess was right. And Tony didn’t gamble, but I wasn’t really confident that he did either. Category:Blog posts